Murder of JonBenét Ramsey
'JonBenet Ramsey ' was a young American child beauty pageant contestant who was raped and murdered in her home in Boulder, Colorado on December 1996. The six year old's body was found about eight hours after she was reported missing, in the basement of the family home, during a police search of the home. She had been struck on the head and strangled. The case remains unsolved, even after several grand jury hearings, and continues to generate public and media interest. Events On December 25, 1996, JonBenet and her family opened presents and delivered presents to friends and neighbors. That night, JonBenet and her family went home and went to bed. Early the next morning, just after 5:00 a.m., Patricia Ramsey woke up, and found, on the stairway, a two-and-a-half-page-long hand-written ransom note addressed to Mr. Ramsey claiming that their daughter had been kidnapped by "a group of individuals representing a small foreign faction". It demanded a ransom of $118 000, with very specific instructions about the size of the bills and how they were to be delivered, and was signed "S.B.T.C.". Mrs. Ramsey went up to JonBenet's bedroom and found her missing; she called the police, who came and searched the house and found no obvious signs of forced entry, and also some friends of the family. In the meantime, the Ramseys made preparations to pay the ransom. In the afternoon of the same day, the body of JonBenét Ramsey was found in the house's wine cellar by Mr. Ramsey and a family friend, Fleet White. Her own white blanket was wrapped around her torso, her hands were bound with a wire, there was a ligature around her neck and her mouth was taped over with black duct tape. Mr. Ramsey quickly picked her up, loosened her bonds and carried her into the living room, but she was already long since dead. The postmortem examination and autopsy of the body revealed that JonBenet had been strangled twice with a nylon cord, which had been tied to a piece of a paintbrush from the house, presumably for leverage. The brush had belonged to Mrs. Ramsey and had been in the basement. There were also clear signs of blunt force trauma to the head, possible signs of sexual assault, and electrical burns on the cheek, suggesting that she may also have been tasered with a stun gun. The cause of death was ruled as asphyxia by strangulation associated with craniocerebral trauma. For years John and Pasty have been accused of the murder, in 2004 Pasty died of cancer and in 2006 they were cleared not guilty. In 2008, prosecutors were finally able to conclude that John and Patsy were not responsible for their daughter's murder, but that DNA points to an "unexplained third party." Theroies There are two theories on the murder; *The Ramseys did it and the evidence can't be linked to them to them because they live in the house. *An intruder did it, but the Boulder Police contaminated or missed what he left. Progress The Ramseys passed lie detector tests, their DNA does not match the DNA of an unknown male, and their behavior after the crime was consistent with the parents of other murdered children, and was inconsistent with known cases of parents who killed their children. Even the majority of psychics esecically those on the show Haunting Evidence say that it was an intruder; according to Haunting Evidence, the intruder was a security guard who worked for Mr. Ramsey; he also went to JonBenet's pageants a lot and siyed on her, even saying he was her father at one of her pageants. The intruder also broke into the basement window before the family got home and familiarize himself with the house. Watch Videos Online | HE jon benet ramsey | Veoh.com The balance of evidence suggests that JonBenet was killed by an intruder and that the Ramseys were innocent but the truth may never be known. Triva *A South Park episode strongly implied that Patsy Ramsey with her husband were responsible for the death of JonBenét Ramsey. In a 2011 interview, South Park creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone stated that they regretted how the Ramseys were portrayed in the episode. Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fate unknown Category:Karma Houdini Category:List Category:Modern Villains Category:Villainous Event Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faceless Villains Category:Important